A Look Back At Quinn's Amazing Summer
by leanatasha
Summary: After giving birth Quinn visits a place where fairytales actually exist now she looks back at the summer. Rachel and Quinn friendship.
1. Chapter 1

A summer to remember

It passed two months since Beth born. I look back at this year and so many things happen. I lost a lot but the things that gains are so much better. I was leaving with Rachel. Yes crazy. I remember that day very well.

*Flashback*

I was at the school bathrooms crying. Everyone knew that I was pregnant and know my parents kicked me out. I hear the door open, someone entered. I look up and I see Rachel.

"What do you want? Laugh at my face."

She sits at my side and looks at me.

"No Quinn, I want to give you a place to leave. I know that you parents do not let you leave with then anymore so I'm giving you a place to leave."

I look at her, after all the bad things; she's being nice to me.

"You don't have a reason to help me. I have been a bitch to you." She takes a deep breath and says.

"I believe that everyone changes. You just need that change to prove that."

*End of the Flashback*

Since that moment I promise myself and to Rachel that I was going to be a good person. And I did it. I study hard, gave a change to Puck to be a father. I was more close with the rest of the New Directions now, I stop bulling people. And Rachel became a sister to me.

Speaking of Rachel she was with Beth on her lap looking at the amazing blue sea in the Cair Paravel beach. Cair Paravel. After some months of leaving with Rachel, she told me about this world. At first I didn't believe her, it was crazy but then she took me here. I felt in love. It looks like a fairytale and the people I met are so kind.

Apparently there are 4 thrones and Rachel is a Queen together in 3 Kings. She told me that the kings went on a trip and that they would be back just in October so I haven't met then yet. But I hear a lot, people love then and Rachel, well Angelina. It's her first name. Also Rachel looks is completely different. She is breathtaking and shocked me at the first time I saw the real her.

*Flashback*

We arrive at Cair Paravel, it's beautiful. The castle just looks like enchanted. And the beach is like Nice and Hawaii together but better the sea is so clean, with a blue almost see through of how transparent it is.

"So Quinn what do you think?"

"I think I died and went to heaven, and heaven looks like a fairytale."

She smiles. "It is true Cair Paravel is simple beautiful, look I have to change my appearance or people will be shocked when they see me."

"Can you explain me again please?" I was still a little confused.

"Well, I wanted to meet you world, live in it. And since my mother apparently lived in Lima I decide to go there trying to find her. But I thought it was better for me to not look like the real me, it would attract too much attention and I also did not wish to be judge on my appearance therefore I change I looked."

"But how?"

"Magic. See this star necklace if I take him." She takes the necklace and immediately change and I find myself even more shocked. She is the most beautiful girl I even seen. She's taller than me and her hair is brown. But her body is perfect I could see that every man must fall at her feet. Her skin is perfect. But her eyes are so beautiful. Suddenly I fell a little less pretty and I understand why she did it.

"You're beautiful."

"Thank you Quinn." She says with a warm smile.

*End of flashback*

I still sometimes get overwhelmed by how beautiful she is. The first time we got to the beach Puck was speechless. Yes Puck is here too. Apparently after he and Rachel dated they became close friends and she took him with us to here. Puck and I are also very close, come on we have a daughter but nothing more than friendship. He's been flirting with Kitty and she flirted back. He also loves this place. He made a very close friend, Ryder, who is one year older than us. They also taught him how to fight with a sword and everyone keeps telling him that is getting good.

"Can we join?" I turn and see Kitty and Marley. They were best friends and very close to Rachel. Kitty was blond with blue eyes and Marley was a brunet with dark eyes they were the opposite even personality. Kitty was more like a mix of Santana and I, but a nice version, she loves to have fun and party. Marley was more sweet and kind.

"Of course."

They sit at my side and look at Rachel and Beth.

"She's growing up." Marley says.

"Yes, is going to be sad not see her." I say a little sad, since we were going to be seniors next year (A.N. in my story Quinn got pregnant in junior year), we decide it would be the best if Beth stayed here. In the last two months this place grown in our hearts, it became our home and with school it would be impossible to take care of Beth. Everyone in the castle loves her and will keep her save and happy. It is just sad but his better than give her away.

"You can come every time you want. Besides you all are going to attend the winter's ball."

"Yes and we are speeding the holydays in here too."

"See you will be back." Kitty says and hugs me. We got very close, she's three years older than me but we have very similar. "Besides you have to meet the boys."

"She met Ryder." Ryder is Kitty's brother and Marley's boyfriend.

"Of course but my little brother is dating you we need to get Quinn a boy."

"For now I don't need a boy, I just want to finish high school."

"So you are not getting back with Finn?" Kitty asks.

"No and I think he's more into Rachel right now." It was true after regionals, Finn told Rachel that he loved her but she told him that she was over him. She told him that she would like if they stayed friends, but Finn is not going to accepted that he believes that every woman loves him so he isn't going to give up. Rachel on the other hand is totally over him according to her he was just a small crush but since she was the outcast she had to be in love with him, like every other girl because it's what happens all the time. She is right, our world in made of stupid clichés and we put then everywhere. Rachel never actually told anyone that she loved Finn, we just decide that she did.

"I finally found you." Lexi says. Apparently vampire exists, on the Earth, and the good one after they die, get to come here, and that's why, she is the only one, apparently she helped a friend a lot and the spirits saw good in her, so she should be here. Rachel also says it faith, and that she is here for some reason because no other vampire was come here. She also told me that apparently they still immortal but don't need blood to survive. (A.N. And for VD fans, yes its Lexi.)

"Rachel wanted to spend a little more time at the beach before we leave."

"It's not going to be the same without you all." Lexi says.

"She's right I will miss the movie nights." Kitty says.

We all would get together and have movie nights at the castle. Even living in other world they still know a lot about technology. They use it a lot and once a month the all city watch a movie that was made in Earth. They aren't conservatives. They accept homosexuality and aren't all about being virgin before married. Of course they teach kids about the meaning of sexuality and virginity and how special it is, so that they should keep then for a special moment. I think is impressive what they do because you don't see girls getting pregnant or having regrets about it because they know what it means.

"I'm just going to miss you all, people in here are so welcoming and don't judged."

We all hug.

"See Beth it looks like they don't like us." We turn and see Rachel. I look at her, she's wearing a bikini top with shorts that make her look like a model that just came out of a Victoria Secret's shoot.

"Of course we like you, we are just saying goodbye to Quinn."

"She will be back every time she wants. She's family. Now tell me what were you girls gossiping about?"

"The boys."

"I hear they hot." I say.

"You can say that." Rachel says you could see she was trying to say like it didn't affect her.

"Come on, your telling me you don't droll all over Brody." Kitty says.

"Of course not. He just a guy, now come on we have to go, Noah is probably waiting for us." Why does it fell like she's trying to change the subject, it is probably just my mind.

The next few hours were pass saying goodbye to everyone, and the worst part was saying to Beth, I was crying, Rachel also had a few tears even Puck was almost crying. She is our little girl and we all love her. I will miss Cair Paravel but we will be back.

A.N. this is a pilot of what can be a story, now should I do the story. Please comment.


	2. AN

**I will write a sequel to this story. The first chapter is already publish and the name of the story is "A Senior Year to Remember"**

**It will mean a lot of you guys would read it. **

**Thank you all for your time.**


End file.
